Pentakill
Not to be confused with scoring five kills in quick succession. Pentakill is a series of parallel universe skins in League of Legends featuring champions as members of the greatest (and possibly only) metal band on Runeterra. In-game, a pentakill is a distinguished achievement of single-handedly killing all enemy champions in short succession. The result of performing this feat tends to result with the enemy team being defenseless for a short while, which is especially critical if the enemy's base has been invaded. Thus, the name holds much significance, fitting for Runeterra's greatest rock band. History You have sown. Now you shall reap. You have seen the true voice of metal fall quiet, surrounded by the massed harmonies of your weak whispers. But listen closely to those whispers, and you shall find the seed of truth. Five Four voices. Five harbingers of destruction, waiting patiently for their time to rise. And on that chosen day, these five shall change your world forever. Sonic brutality has never ascended such heights before. These voices have already slain the and butchered the . They have ravaged the Fields of Justice, burned Runeterra to the ground, and slaughtered millions of . When they come, their breed of metal shall your plebeian souls and punish your frail bodies. You will cower at their visage and tremble at the name... Pentakill. And Pentakill is coming... for you. Because you have sown, and now you shall reap. Aftermath When the sky in the far north of the Freljord grows dark, and warriors gather around the hearthfire embers, they sometimes speak of a deathly night on the ice, of murderous rage unbound. It is a tale only spoken of in hushed, awed whispers. Some claim it is no more than a legend invented to frighten youngsters, others claim that even to speak of it is to invite the return of those metal warriors from their tour of the realms beyond. None lived to tell of this grim night, but sometimes a reckless taleteller speaks of a berserk axeman reaping lives with his axe. They whisper that not even his brothers could restrain his fury. Only by bringing a mountain down upon the metal giant was his rampage halted. THUS DID PENTAKILL’S LAST LIVE PERFORMANCE END. South of Heaven Accounts of arrival in Runeterra variously speak of her borne by a fiery comet that split the sky, or straddling the girth of a glittering, serpentine dragon. These are just two of the legends of how Kayle came to walk among mortals. Gleaming in jagged warplate, she was a golden warrior goddess from a strife-torn world in search of allies to fight an epic war against the diabolical hordes of her faithless sister. Planet Earth had failed to produced warriors of mettle, so she travelled to Runeterra in search of warriors of metal. So rarefied was Kayle’s divine speech that she could only communicate via grand, symphonic metal operas that told of her plight. The depthless sorrow of these operatic arias pierced the hearts of all who heard them and her listeners were frequently overcome with such overwhelming melancholy that they simply dropped dead at the end of her performance. But since each song was typically many hours long, they had time enough to put their affairs in order before death took them. Yet for all the heart-rending emotion contained in her lyrics, none of her audiences could truly understand the depths of her woes, no one could hear the sorrow of her existence without immediately perishing. NO ONE EXCEPT KARTHUS. Beneath the Remains After the disastrous end to their last live performance, where Mordekaiser destroyed the entirety of the Freljordian crowd, Karthus gave the fateful order for Olaf to drum the “Worldsplitter Rhythm” that sundered the land and brought down the icy realm’s highest peak upon Mordekaiser. As the rock of the mountain cascaded down, the band fled to the far corners of Runeterra to escape the wrath of Freljoridan battle queens and the raft of inevitable blood feuds. pitched up in Bilgewater, earning a crust as a hooded reciter of funeral dirges. This had an unexpected health benefit to natives of Bilgewater, as people started looking after themselves rather than have to put their families through such an ordeal. So Karthus toured the most squalid and foetid dive bars to sing at the drunken wakes of murdered pirates instead - what with grim dirges being a vast improvement on sea-shanties. A slow descent into madness and obscurity beckoned until the radiant form of Kayle arrived in Bilgewater. She heard the depthless well of misery in his despairing lyrics and knew Karthus alone could understand her own sorrow. What followed was a drunken woe-off, a night of debauchery, gothic poetry and operatic singing that saw the men and women of the Slaughter Docks hurl themselves into the monster-filled ocean rather than listen to their maudlin duets. In the aftermath, Karthus and Kayle pledged the Vocalist’s Oath to return stronger than ever. After all, shared woe is better than solitary woe. IT WOULD BE THE COMEBACK TOUR TO END ALL COMEBACK TOURS. Among the Living The hooded and hunched figure of headed south from the bloody carnage of the Freljord and did not stop until he reached the sun-bleached wastes of Shurima. Sunlight was something new to Yorick, something he avoided for fear of people recoiling from a face not even a mother could love. He helped excavate the tombs of long-dead emperors, which allowed him to spend a great deal of his time in the darkness underground - something his fellow diggers certainly appreciated. His unique bass was the perfect tool to crush the soft rock of Shurima, but often had the side effect of liquefying the sand to a degree where many of the workers excavating the tombs were buried alive. To many of these buried souls, this was preferable to enduring another moment of conversation with a man who could literally bore rock. After being forcibly ejected from dig sites all across Shurima and months spent deep underground with long-dead princes, Yorick decided that he too desired to be buried in the sands. He dug deep into the bedrock to craft his own shadowed mausoleum, and there he interred himself within a lightless tomb, intending to pass the aeons in splendid isolation. And so Yorick slept beneath the desert until Karthus and Kayle prised open his tomb. The two singers did nothing to disabuse Yorick of the idea that aeons hadpassed and that all who desired him dead were, themselves, now dead. THE MORTAL REALM WAS, THEY TOLD HIM, ONCE AGAIN READY FOR PENTAKILL. Let there be Rock The entombment of Mordekaiser beneath the mountain of Freljord had inspired , and while the other members of the band split to the far corners of Runeterra in despair, she was consumed with the desire to craft soaring, symphonic rock operas. She toured the grandest temples of the world (and beyond), but none of the acoustics were powerful enough to satisfy Sona’s need for the most cosmically resonant sounds. The great glacier temples of the Freljord were now denied her, so Sona took ship with the doomed crew of the Serpent’s Feast to a series of volcanic islands in uncharted waters east of Bilgewater. The dread crew swiftly departed as Sona set up her keyboards and began to sculpt the island with sonic brutality. She played the very notes of creation and dragged volcanic islands from the depths as they rained lava to form titanic organ pipes to further magnify Sona’s playing. So powerful were her notes that they travelled between worlds and sank entire continents (a planned gig in Atlantis had to be cancelled). Encircled by mighty volcanoes, Sona set the sky ablaze with hellfire dragged from the heart of the planet. Yet, as awesome as it was, her playing needed more. It needed the demonic wailing of unearthly guitars and the quaking thunder of drums and bass. AND THAT’S WHEN THE BURNING FERRY BEARING KARTHUS, YORICK AND KAYLE RAN AGROUND ON SONA’S BASALT RING OF FIRE. Destroyer Though it went against every instinct he possessed, did not stay and die under the mountain with Mordekaiser. With Yorick heading south, Olaf’s favourite drinking partner was gone. So, to mourn his survival of what he always believed was to be his final performance, he sought to drink himself to death with the deadliest booze of Runeterra. He found a fellow named Gragas, and ended up in the depths of Zaun with him, drinking potent sump cocktails, bragging of his glory days and daring chem-jacked thugs to take him on. He readily found ways in which to ply his trade as a professional hitter of things, and soon found himself embroiled in underground golem fight-clubs. Up against chem-powered golems, Olaf found his natural talent for pounding drums was also good for pounding mechanical giants to pieces. He sought out the most dangerous opponents in fight after fight, eventually falling under the metal hammer of Drago, one of Viktor’s most lethal creations. Just as his foe was about to deliver the deathblow, a piercing wail shattered the crystalline globe containing the golem’s transplanted brain. Bellowing in rage at this denial of death, Olaf surged to his feet, ready to pound again. He found himself face to skull with his old lead singer. OLAF WOULD LIVE. AND HE WOULD DRUM AGAIN. Rust in Peace When the mountain fell on , he took it as a sign from the Gods of Metal that his demonically-ordained task to bring metal to the masses was done, that he had achieved full Metal. His power chords had so shredded the very fabric of the world that the universe smote him with a mountain. A fitting end to the high priest of metal. But Mordekaiser knew he would be reborn, rising from the molten ruins of the fallen peak as the once and future king of metal. But as time passed, his wait became a slumber. The crushing mountain was shunned by those who lived in its dark shadow, an evil peak of black metal and cursed rock. Upon its highest summit, the gleaming, obsidian haft of a snarling axe protruded from the rock. Legends grew around this cursed place, legends telling that whosoever drew the axe from the mountain would be the one to reunite the heralds of a new age of metal. When the mountain finally shuddered and fell, a brazen god of rock was revealed. As Mordekaiser rose to meet the giant who had drawn the axe from the rock, he saw his old bandmates accompanied by a fiery, hellion-valkyrie from beyond. Karthus held out his axe, its razor strings shivering with anticipation. “THE BAND’S BACK TOGETHER,” SAID THE DEATHSINGER. Members Vol.1= |-| Vol.2= - When a mountain fell on Mordekaiser, he took it as a sign from the Gods of Metal that his demonically-ordained task to bring metal to the masses was done, that he had achieved full metal. He knew he would one day be reborn, but as time passed, his wait became a slumber. The crushing mountain was an evil peak of black metal and cursed rock. Upon its highest summit, the gleaming, obsidian haft of a snarling axe protruded from the rock. Legends grew around this cursed place, legends that foretold whosoever drew the axe from the mountain would be the true herald of a new age of metal. A prodigal guitarist just minutes after his birth, spent his formative years mastering the art of metal until he was so adept at shredding that his guitars would wither and combust under his furious fretwork. Desperate to find his instrumental equal, Mordekaiser traveled far and wide in search of a legendary guitar known only as . Both made of metal and made for metal, was known as the indestructible axe, a tool Mordekaiser hoped would withstand his beastly playing. Finally, after years of searching, he found it buried deep within a Shuriman crypt. But as Mordekaiser grasped the instrument's neck for the first time, it too grasped him, filling him with murderous intent and driving his headbanging instincts harder and heavier than they'd ever been before. Mordekaiser emerged from the crypt a changed man, and as he returned to civilization, his antics took a turn for the violent. One fateful band practice, power became too much - Mordekaiser turned berserk, murdering his bandmates, including their up-and-coming singer, . "Come what ever may, I'll be the death of you." - Pentakill Karthus was not born, but reborn. A promising metal vocalist in life, the demons of the Shadow Isles saw purpose in Karthus, and after his murder at the hands of Mordekaiser, imbued him with undeath before steeping his voice in the fury of countless lost souls. Karthus resumed singing, earning himself a fearsome reputation after eating a live and gargling gravel during his Shadowstock debut. He set about establishing himself as the Shadow Isles' finest vocalist, but soon grew tired with the lack of local instrumental talent. Remembering Mordekaiser's unmatched playing, Karthus sought passage back to Valoran, and enlisted the help of the only musician Karthus felt was his equal: the bass-playing ferryman, . Karthus embarked on a solo career in Bilgewater, earning a crust as a hooded reciter of funeral dirges. This had an unexpected health benefit to natives of Bilgewater, as people started looking after themselves rather than have to put their families through such an ordeal. Karthus made a career touring squalid dive bars to sing at the drunken wakes of murdered pirates instead - what with grim dirges being a vast improvement on sea-shanties. - Pentakill Yorick spent his early years on the Shadow Isles torturing and with his pounding bass playing. But as the years passed by, the ghouls started to enjoy the head-rattling virtuoso's playing. Eventually they formed Yorick's hardcore fanbase and followed him throughout the Shadow Isles, earning him the nickname 'Brown Note' thanks to their muddy coloration. After ferrying Karthus back to Valoran, Yorick decided to join him, create a '******* awesome' band, and unleash their terrifying symphony on the unsuspecting living masses. Thinking he’d try something new, Yorick chose to vacation in the sun-bleached wastes of Shurima. Sunlight was something new to him, something he normally avoided for fear of people recoiling from a face not even a mother could love. His unique bass was the perfect tool to crush the soft rock of Shurima, but often had the side effect of liquefying the sand to a degree where many of the workers excavating distant tombs were buried alive. To many of these unfortunate souls, this was preferable to enduring another moment in the presence of a man who could literally bore rock. "...!" - After arriving in Valoran and reuniting with Mordekaiser, the three headbangers scoured the lands, butchering all within ear's reach with their demonic tunes. But they met their match in , who, through years of silence, had attuned her hearing to withstand all manner of metal. Impressed with both her resilience and her ability to tear up her keys while covered in blood, the three offered Sona a place in their band, and thus Pentakill Sona was born. With her in the band, the group's destruction amped up significantly, and soon only the frozen northlands harbored humanity's last stand. The monolithic colossus of metal that is Pentakill was almost complete... Sona was consumed with the desire to craft soaring symphonic rock operas and tour the grandest temples of the world (and elsewhere) but no acoustics were powerful enough to satisfy her need for the most cosmically resonant sounds. Sona took ship with the doomed crew of the Serpent’s Feast to a series of volcanic islands, and began to sculpt the island with sonic brutality. There she unleashed the music of creation. So powerful were her notes, they travelled between worlds and sank entire continents (indeed, a planned gig in Atlantis had to be cancelled). - Continuing their massacre, the demonic quartet finally reached the frozen wastes of the Freljord. Tribe after tribe fell, the Howling Abyss howled for mercy, and villages were set ablaze until the whole world was ready to burn. Looking for a celebratory drink, the four entered Runeterra's last standing bar, and found it empty save for one man. was not in a sober state, and challenged 'the biggest of yous *****' to an arm wrestle. Yorick stepped up, and the duel began. Legend states that the two were locked in arm-on-arm combat for days, sustaining themselves with whiskey and peanuts. Finally, Karthus, bored of the deadlock, offered Olaf a place in the band. "I'm only good at hitting ****", said Olaf. "Perfect", rasped Karthus, "you shall be our drummer." After surviving what he believed was to be his final performance, Olaf sought to drink himself to death with the deadliest booze of Runeterra. He ended up in the depths of Zaun, drinking potent sump cocktails, bragging of glory days and daring chem-jacked thugs to take them on. Olaf soon found himself embroiled in underground golem fight-clubs. Up against chem-powered giants, Olaf found his natural talent for pounding drums was also good for pounding mechanical automatons to pieces. - A golden warrior goddess from a strife-torn world, Kayle arrived in Runeterra on the back of a glittering, serpentine dragon. She searches for allies to fight an epic war against the diabolical hordes of her faithless sister. Planet Earth had failed to produce warriors of mettle, so she travelled to Runeterra in search of warriors of metal. Communicating via grand, symphonic metal operas, the depthless sorrow of her arias pierce the hearts of all who hear them. Literally. Albums Vol.1= Smite and Ignite ;Genre * Heavy Metal * Rock ;Released * 03-June-2014 The time has come. The era of metal has begun. After devastating Runeterra with their ear-splitting riffs and ground-pounding rhythms, the metal monolith that is Pentakill has finally reached our shores. and , their debut album, is available now. But Pentakill's not just in your ears, destroying your minds. Either way, crank the volume up to 11 and get your metal hands ready, because it's time to rock out! \m/ ;Tracks ;Lyrics |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : Fellow armsmen, I ask you: : "Will you follow me tonight to break their spine, : and reclaim what once was mine?" : Those cravens, backstabbed me, deceived me. : Never shall I tolerate their crimes again. : Now let the hunt begin (yeah!) : Seven thousands souls, scared and daunted, such a tale of woe. : Not too long ago, this village was a golden scene of hope. ;Chorus: : Call down the reckoning, : to bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever (yeah!) : Bring down the dark regime, : I know how to unleash eternal power, : lead us to order. : I am the ! (yeah!) : I am the Lightbringer! ;Second Verse: : Now listen, fellow warriors, I ask you: : "Should my campaign come to an end?" : There's way more to avenge (woah!) : Fifteen million souls, living in this realm without much hope, : not too long ago, this kingdom was a golden state of hope. : (Yeah! Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh!) ;Chorus: : Call down the reckoning, : to bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever (yeah!) : Bring down the dark regime, : I know how to unleash eternal power, : lead us to order. : I am the Lightbringer! ;Bridge: : (Woah!) Call down the reckoning, : bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever. ;Chorus: : Call down the reckoning, : to bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever. : Bring down the dark regime, : I know how to unleash eternal power, : lead us to order. : I am the Lightbringer! }} |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : (Yeah!) Fighting shadows, : in their . : the wicked , : and unleash my might. ;Chorus: : When we face our final hour in the darkest rift. : Come what ever may, I'll be the death of you. : After channeling my power, your end will be swift. : Now there's nothing in my way, you'll feel my ! ;Second Verse: : Clashing minions, : ravaged fields of war. : Manifest my dominion, : total chaos restored. ;Chorus (x2): : When we face our final hour in the darkest rift. : Come what ever may, I'll be the death of you. : After channeling my power, your end will be swift. : Now there's nothing in my way, you'll feel my deathfire grasp! }} |align = center|content= }} |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : (Woah, yeah, yeah!) : No matter how hard they fight today (yeah!) : No matter how much honor they display. : We'll dominate. : Spells of war, hear my call, help me take them down. ;Chorus: : They'll hear my deadly : Right before they die. : This melody seeks a new victim, : let it penetrate their mind. ;Second Verse: : I will one more life to them all, : and their will crumble under all of my force. : They'll fall, let's make them crawl. : And when we finally meet their king, : There will be no for him, : We shall end it all (woah, yeah, yeah!) ;Chorus: : They'll hear my deadly last whisper, : Right before they die. : This melody seeks a new victim, : Let it penetrate their mind. }} |align = center|content= }} |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : My king, my king, how was I supposed to know that : everyone will falter when you die. : And as we speak, the army of our enemies : is approaching our gates, we cannot fly. ;Second Verse: : Behold, my son, : There's a way to save you all, : Don't you despair, don't be petrified. : There is an armor, ancient magic made it strong, : and you shall wear it when you face the fight. ;Chorus: : This harness will guide us through dangerous night, : it humbles the foe with its grace. : The will help us prevail and survive, : our deadliest fate we embrace (woah!) ;Third Verse: : Well done, my son, it's the way to save you all, : but don't you think the realm's been purified. : Creatures of darkness are still longing for your fall, : Keep them in thrall, it's time to and . ;Chorus: : This harness will guide us through dangerous night, : it humbles the foe with its grace. : The thornmail will help us prevail and survive, : our deadliest fate we embrace. ;Bridge: : My king, my king, how was I supposed to know that : everyone will falter when you die. ;Chorus: : This harness will guide us through dangerous night, : it humbles the foe with its grace. : The thornmail will help us prevail and survive, : our deadliest fate we embrace. ;Outro: : My son, them all! }} |align = center|content= }} ;Production Notes : Christian 'Praeco' Linke - guitar, mixing, programming, producer : Dan Negovan - additional programming, arrangement on : Danny 'LADecay' Kim - drum recording producer : Danny Lohner - producer & mixing on : - keyboards, synthesizers : Eugene 'kyugene' Kang - bass : Frank Rosato - drum recording engineer : Gregg Bissonette - drums : Hollywood Scoring Orchestra on : Jason 'chupacobbler' Willey aka ProtoShredanoid - guitar : - vocals on and : Kyle 'anvilanche' Leary - epic voice of doom on 'The Prophecy' : Lisa 'Saiyaka' Thorn - vocals on : Noah Gladstone - contractor on : Oliver 'Otown' Chipping - whispers of death on : Sebastien 'Chemicalseb' Najand - djembe : - vocals on and : All music and lyrics written by Riot Games Inc. : Engineered, produced and mixed at Riot Games Inc. in Santa Monica, CA : Mastered by Troy Glessner : Special thanks and fist-bumps to all the metalheads in the League of Legends community! }} |-| Vol.2= Grasp of the Undying ;Genre * Heavy Metal * Rock ;Released * 03-August-2017 The time has come. The era of metal has begun. After devastating Runeterra with their ear-splitting riffs and ground-pounding rhythms, the metal monolith that is Pentakill has reached our shores for a second coming. 10 new tracks of face-melting metal is available now. But Pentakill's not just in your ears, destroying your minds. Either way, crank the volume up to 11 and get your metal hands ready, because it's time to rock out! \m/ ;Tracks ;Lyrics |align = center|content= :Cut down, one by one :No sound remains :Don’t fear if death finds you, this day :Are you with me :Let us savor the pain :Do you hear the distant sound :Calling your name :In time, all of us are forgotten :The ones that don’t belong to the pages of history :But as my forefathers, I take to the open seas :And as long before, I follow and don’t ask more :Passed down, long before, the stories of old :This time, I will not be forgotten :I won’t be towed along with the feeble and the enemy :But as my forefathers, I take to the open seas :And as long before, I follow and don’t ask more :Passed down, long before, the stories of old :And won’t be called upon }} |align = center|content= :Blinded by hate brought by the fall :As I swear death to all :You will feel my vengeance :As I claim your mortal soul :I will punish and destroy :Those responsible for this ploy :I will seek a thousand deaths :I will bring a thousand years of war :All that I had taken away :My home is gone, and my love ones slain :For every sleep claims a piece of me :Every waking moment, every single dream :As the masses came :Like a shadow through this land :They laid siege to all we ever had :I stood strong, I was honor bound :I stand defiant, I stand ever proud :I am the chosen :I am the guardian, the guardian :Now I seek the blood of those :Who claimed the innocent :I will hunt the enemy to the last :I will banish and rejoice :The final breath of foes :You will see what you have made :You will see what I have finally become :All that I had laid to the waste :My spirit broken and just memories remain :For every day claims a piece of me :Every waking hour claims my inner peace :My inner peace :As the masses came :Like a shadow through this land :They laid siege to all we ever had :I stood strong, I was honor bound :I stand defiant, I stand ever proud :I am the chosen :I am the guardian, the guardian }} |align = center|content= :The unknown terror :That stood alone :Passed from the days of the early suns :Through worlds of lost belief :Laid waste and buried deep :Summoned to be set up to fall :But there’s no fear That lives inside this soul :Inside this world :There is no way back to forgiving us :Undone, deliverer :The sinful and the saviors of the innocent :And so :Keepers of old :Keep us from cold :Let us fight once more :Till our honor is restored :The unknown terror :That lives below :Breaths the flames from the dying suns :And lives to wake the dying ones :The dying ones :The dying ones :(The dying ones) :(The dying ones) :Inside this world :There is no way back to forgiving us :Undone, deliverer :The sinful and the saviors of the innocent :And so :Keepers of old :Keep us from cold :Let us fight once more :Till our honor is restored }} |align = center|content= :Beyond the lands of dreams :I hear the call of riches :Word of waters blessed unnatural :Granting power of gods to men :Under the distant sun is my calling :I walk the lands :That death cannot conquer :And through the unforgiving worlds :The battle lays in wait :Seeking the way :That leads me to the power of the edge :The edge :I'm living and dying a thousand lives :And it’s taken its toll on me this time :The edge cares not so why should I :Because I breath the air of immortals :And I'll be the true invincible :The edge is my destiny :So far from home I'm reeling :I've seen the fall of friends :The end of the road approaching :I will have my victory :I will not cease to be :You will not ever stop me :I won't give up the dream :You cannot ever stop me :Seeking the way :That leads me to the power of the edge :I'm living and dying a thousand lives :And it’s taken its toll on me this time :The edge cares not so why should I :Because I breath the air of immortals :And I'll be the true invincible :The edge is my destiny :I'm living and dying a thousand lives :And it’s taken its toll on me this time :The edge cares not so why should I :Because I breath the air of immortals :And I'll be the true invincible :The edge is my destiny :My destiny :My destiny :My destiny :My destiny }} |align = center|content= :Is there reason, in this life :We call our own :So many misguided visions :And trusting deceit :And in our shallow pursuit of truth :We lost ourselves :May the storms gather :May the cinders roam :Those that will die will still remember :You drank deep and you paid the price :(What did you think you would find) :Answer the dark whisper :And you will tear this world apart :Our world apart :When the walls came down :We we’re left abandoned here :There's no soul inside us :We're just all flesh and bone :To wander the dead lands forever :Will we ever get the chance :Will we ever get the chance :To show them :So many forgotten and we live on :In the city that once was timeless :You drank deep and you paid the price :(What did you think you would find) :Answer the dark whisper :And you will tear this world apart :Our world apart :You will tear this world apart }} |align = center|content= :Is that all you’ve got to say :Cause this is not another game :Not one that you wanna play :Step, by step, by step :Death march to your grave :Is that all you’ve got to say :Cause this is not another game :Not one that you wanna play :Step, by step, by step :Death march to your grave :There’s no one left you can blame :A lonely war dance of pain :Step, by step, by step :Death march to your grave :Is that all you’ve got to say :Is that all you’ve got to say :Step, by step, by step :Death march to your grave }} |align = center|content= :Cast down the weak :Those who deceived us :Those who would let us burn :Liars and cheats :Brittle and weak :Another day will come :Crawling on your knees right to the end :I let you pretend you had your last days :Calling for me to disappear :I cannot be so easily sent forth :As you descended on them :You carry their memories of endless pain :As remnants to their end :One after one :You sever them, sever them :Sever :Sever, sever your demons deep within :A shadow that’s been long instilled :Cast down the weak :Those who deceived us :Those who would let us burn :Liars and cheats :Brittle and weak :Another day will come :Torment so easily dispensed :You tried to break our will but you failed :Calling the serpentine flame :Until we were just dust and remains :As you descended on them :You carry their memories of endless pain :As remnants to their end :One after one :You sever them, sever them :Sever :Cast down the weak :Those who deceived us :Those who would let us burn :Liars and cheats :Brittle and weak :Another day will come :Cast down the weak :Those who would flee us :Those who would let us burn :Liars and cheats :Feeble and weak :I see them :Another day will :Another day will :Another day will come }} |align = center|content= :Up here on the roof of the world :Up here on the roof of the world :Long have we sought to ascend this place :A life of servitude to omens :The elders have promised us long before :With evil banished to the wastelands :Hands of the chosen will extend to us :Upon the roof of this world :Distant voices calling for the final fight :We will answer with victory :Long have we fought for these lands :In the shadows and the stories of the promised light :Now to take our place beyond :Up here on the roof of the world :Up here on the roof of the world :Where we are sworn to guard no more :Up here on the roof of the world :Long have we fought to protect this place :These haunted dreams never ending :Clinching to the promises of life reborn :Upon the roof of this world :Distant voices calling for the final fight :We will answer with victory :Long have we fought for these lands :In the shadows and the stories of the promised light :Now to take our place beyond :Here on the roof of the world :In the cradle of the storms :Where vengeful winds cut to the bone :And there's no turning back :(Here on the roof of the world) :(Here on the roof of the world) :(Here on the roof of the world) :Up here on the roof of the world :Up here on the roof of the world :Where we are sworn to guard no more :Up here on the roof of the world }} |align = center|content= :A forgotten place inside the lonely tower :Tear it down with a metal roar :The war eternal, I assail the unassailable :A second release unhaunted by my past :Beneath the marshlands :Calling forth the night :Buried deep a weapon forged in fire :Fathers and sons their kin laid to waste :(An evil is renewed) :Light up :The night with flames and cinder :For I am renewed :(Down in flames) :(Feel the kick and watch them burn) :Light up :Caught in the crossfire Overwhelming firepower :(Now return to hell) :(In a firestorm) :Out with the old :In with the new world order :Die or obey the choice is yours :Undetected, into the spider’s web :Taking it apart slowly piece by piece :Find a shadow to hide me, and I wait :Tricksters and spellweavers beware :With this flame I culled the weak :Made my nation strong again :Well now they're all dead and gone :Dead and gone :With this blade :I call the weak :Make my nation strong again :Beneath the marshlands :Calling forth the night :Buried deep a weapon forged in fire :Fathers and sons, their kin laid to waste :(An evil is renewed) :Light up :The night with flames and cinder :For I am renewed :(Down in flames) :(Feel the kick and watch them burn) :Light up :Caught in the crossfire :Overwhelming firepower :(Now return to hell) :(In a firestorm) }} |align = center|content= }} ;Production Notes and Orchestration on : Bob 'robesman' DeBelina – Production Coordinator : Christian 'Praeco' Linke – Executive Producer, Engineer : Danny Lohner aka Renholdër – Production, Mixing, and Vocals on : Dzijan Emin - Orchestration on : Eugene 'kyugene' Kang – Bass Guitars : Jason 'chupacobbler' Willey aka ProtoShredanoid – Lead Guitars : Joe 'Keytar Dragon' Atlan – Keyboards, Piano : – Vocals on , , , , and : F.A.M.E.'S. Macedonian Symphonic Orchestra & Choir – Orchestra and Choir on and strings on : Mike 'PitmanDrums' Pitman – Producer, Drums, Rhythm Guitars, Lead Guitars, Acoustic Guitars, and Synths : Noora Louhimo – Vocals on and : Per Johansso'''n – Vocals on and : '''Richard 'RickyTee' Thomson – Drums, Rhythm Guitars, Acoustic Guitars, Lead Guitars & Synths : Scott Kirkland - Production and Mixing on , Synths on : Smiley Sean – Drum Recording & Engineering : Tommy Lee - Drums on : Viranda 'Viranimal' Tantula – Creative Director, Producer :All Music & Lyrics written by Pentakill. :Engineered and Produced by Riot Games in Los Angeles, CA and London, UK. :Mixed and Mastered by Jacob Hansen. }} Trivia General= * The Prophecy and From Fire Reborn are both Pentakill tracks with no substantial music or reference to an in-game item, rather they refer to their specific albums. * With release, the band has unformally turned Hexakill. |-|Skins= Karthus PentakillSkin.jpg|Pentakill Karthus, Mordekaiser, Olaf, Sona & Yorick Kayle PentakillSkin.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Pentakill| |-| Videos= |-| Gallery= JoJ Pentakill.jpg|1st Pentakill Promo Pentakill Band Crest.jpg|1st Pentakill Logo Karthus PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Karthus Mordekaiser PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Mordekaiser Olaf PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Olaf Sona PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Sona Yorick PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Yorick Yorick PentakillSkin old2.jpg|1st Pentakill Splash Art Yorick PentakillSkin.jpg|2nd Pentakill Splash Art with Yorick Visual Update Kayle PentakillSkin.jpg|1st Pentakill Kayle |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0666 Pentakill.png|Pentakill ProfileIcon2098.png|Pentakill II ProfileIcon2099.png|Pentakill Karthus ProfileIcon3000.png|Pentakill Kayle ProfileIcon3001.png|Pentakill Mordekaiser ProfileIcon3002.png|Pentakill Olaf ProfileIcon3003.png|Pentakill Sona ProfileIcon3004.png|Pentakill Yorick |-|Ward Skins= Pentakill Ward.png|Pentakill Ward See also * The Music of League of Legends References de:Pentakill (Band) es:Pentakill (banda) pl:Pentakill Category:Lore Category:Karthus Category:Mordekaiser Category:Olaf Category:Sona Category:Yorick